


Apology Accepted

by LordSapnap



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Spoilers, scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSapnap/pseuds/LordSapnap
Summary: Touko apologizes for Genocider syos actions.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Fukawa Touko, Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko
Kudos: 22





	Apology Accepted

Toko clenches the sleeve of her shirt as Kyoko, the ultimate detective, guides her towards the Nurses office where Aoi Asahina had been.

Kyoko opens the door to see Makoto talking to Aoi as she sits on the recovery bed with a bandage around her arm.

Makoto sees Kyokos stern face and Tokos nervous one and silently gets up from his seat to give them some space. Kyoko nudges Toko towards Aoi as the tan girl crosses her arms across her chest and looks away from her with an angry face.

Kyoko leaves the office leaving Toko and Aoi alone in the stuffy room.

The two sit in silence for a while not knowing what to say in this situation. Aoi understands it wasn't Tokos fault, but she still couldn't help but be upset.

"..uh-uhm...h-how's you're a-arm?..." Toko speaks up looking away from the other girl. Aoi doesn't answer for a moment. "It's fine" she says blankly. They again sit in an awkward silence.

"What's w-with th-the a-attitude?" Toko uncomfortably stands. Aoi frowns at her. "Gee I don't know maybe it's because you sliced my arm open?!" The swimmer says with sarcasm in her tone.

"Y'know I'm probably not going to be able to swim with Sakura for a like a week because of you?!" Aoi raises her voice. Even though she doesn't do it, Toko can tell she wants to cry.

"I-I d-didn't do I-it sh-she d-d-did!" Toko points her finger towards her. "I-I shouldn't b-be the one y-you're m-mad at!" She tangles her fingers in her dark and messy hair.

Aoi sighs and her face softens. "You're right, I get it, it's not you're fault and you can't control her, I just wish you could control her a lot better, I'm more sad then mad y'know"

Toko glances at the injured girl. "B-but wh-why?" Aoi winces from the pain on her arm and holds it using her other hand. "I guess I feel sorry for you, I don't know what I'd do if I was in your situation, you're so strong for not letting her murder Byakuya or anyone by now"

Aoi flashes a small smile and rubs her arm.

Toko stands in shock. 'She's apologizing? To me?!' She thought. Toko didn't know how to answer, she just stood there staring at her sad blue eyes.

Aoi sighs. "Ah, well I'm feeling a bit better now, I still have an arm that can pick up donuts and lift dumbbells!" She quickly gets back to her energetic self that Toko can't seem to keep up with.

Aoi hops down from the bed and walks past Toko to exit the room before she feels something wrap around her waist. She looks down to see Toko hugging her from behind.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! I-I sh-shouldn't have l-let her d-d-do that!" Her cries are muffled from Aois jacket. Aoi stays still until she relaxes and smiles. "You don't have to cry Toko! I forgive you!"

Toko lets go of Aoi and profusely apologizes for hugging her so suddenly and Aoi assures her it was okay.

Toko nervously stares at the ground waiting for her to leave. When Toko sees that the other girl hasn't left she looks up as Aoi laughs and hugs her. "Ahhh! Wh-what a-a-are you d-d-doing?!" Toko screeches and feels her face get hot. "Hehe I'm hugging you! It just seemed so unlike you to hug me!"

"S-save me M-m-master B-Byakuyaaa!" Toko cries as Aoi giggles and hugs her tighter.


End file.
